1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing an idle screen (or desktop screen) service, more particularly to a method and apparatus for providing contents provided from a content provider server to a mobile communication terminal in an idle mode or providing a content-based dynamic background screen service.
2. Description of the Related Technology
The fields of electronic engineering and communication engineering have recently seen dramatic improvements. Further, the mobile communication terminal is also being equipped with various functions. That is, with fast-paced developments in wireless communication and data processing technology, people are able not only to use voice calls but also such functions as Internet access, visual communication and video message transmission, etc., on mobile communication terminals. Also, due to the rapid popularization of mobile communication terminals, the mobile communication terminal is becoming established as an essential means of communication in modern life, as a considerable amount of communication is being achieved via mobile communication terminals.